


For A Moment

by anonymous56789



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Concussions, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag on episode 7:25, another way it could have ended...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Warning, writer's block word vomit.

Eric looked down at his hands again as they shook. Why…? Where was he? He looked around, confused. Why were his hands covered in blood? Why did his shoulder ache? Why did his head ache?... The shaking in his hands grew worse as flashes of memory bombarded him. Moments or hours later a voice called out to him. “Eric?! Eric!” He turned his head in the direction of the voice as they grew closer, not responding. “Eric.” The voice said softly, now much closer. He looked down again and his gun was in his hands. He didn’t ever remember grabbing it… He looked back up again and saw the worried face of Horatio.   
“H”, he said quietly, “I don’t know”… He trailed off, not knowing what to say. His friend just nodded, his face set in a grim expression.   
“It’s okay Eric, why don’t you put the gun down and we’ll talk.” Eric’s eyebrows pressed together as he tightened his grip on his gun. He felt safer with his gun. He didn’t want to put it down.   
“H, what happened?” He asked, keeping his hold on his weapon. “You went and got your father, do you remember that?” Eric shook his head and put his hand to his forehead as his headache increased. “I’m not sure anymore… “  
“Eric”, Horatio said firmly, “put the gun down and let me help you.” Eric stiffened as a memory washed over him. – We need to leave!… Get in the car and we’ll get out of here… - “Eric.” Horatio said again softly.   
“I just don’t know anymore,” Eric said with frustration. “I can’t remember!” Memories pulsed in his head as his headache thundered in his ears. “I just want it to stop.” He said quietly and he looked down at his hands to see they had stopped shaking. “I just want it to stop.” He repeated, realizing how he could make it stop. He looked over at his gun and slowly brought it to his head.   
“Eric,” Horatio said tensely, moving forward, “you don’t want this.”   
“I just need it to stop,” he said looking into Horatio’s eyes. He pulled the trigger and for a moment… everything stopped…


End file.
